disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flying Car of The Future Today!
The Flying Car if the Future Today is a ride at Phineas and Ferb World's Inventoville, as well as Port Phineas and Ferb in Disneytown. Ride Summary Que Line The line starts outside a giant building with a giant sign sporting "P&F Labotories". As you enter, you see glowing green pillars against the wall. The next room is a big chamber with steel walls, cielings, and floor, while you are walking on a small metal platform. In the next room, you see Phineas and Ferb building a transportinator, and they push it through the door. You go into that room and see the past inventions of Phineas and Ferb, and the duo pushing the invention through the room. Into the next room, there is a huge green pool of slime and you walk over a narrow bridge into the boarding room. Phineas and Ferb's transportinator makes the moving sidewalk transport from one end to the other, and you ride the moving sidewalk to the ride vehicle room. Then in their, you watch the pre-ride video. Pre-Ride Video Phineas and Ferb are fixing their flying car when they notice you in the room, and they tell you that they are working on their flying car and they are going to give you flight lessons. Candace runs into the room and says something about "busting them" and runs out of the room. Candace runs back in and decides to drive to her mom to make it faster, but accidently flies into the air and goes out of control. It flies out of control and goes into the distance. Phineas and Ferb recruit you to help save her, and they tell you the pre-ride safety instructions. You must be over 4 ft. tall to ride, and cannot have any health issues. If you have motion sickness you cannot ride. Ferb repeats it in spanish, Perry repeats it in platypus-language. In the Port Phineas and Ferb version, Jeremy and Isabella pop in during the end of the safety instructions and Jeremy repeat the Safety Instructions in Russian (Вы должны быть четыре ноги, чтобы ездить и не имеют укачивания или вы не можете ездить.) fallowed by Isabella repeating it in Japanese (乗り物酔いをされてしまう方や、4フィート未満の方はこのライドに乗っていただけません。) and Phineas tells them Idoma Tierra. They fly the second car into the boarding room, and walk into the boarding room. Ride Phineas and Ferb World Version When you get into the car, Phineas and Ferb work in a transmition that shows a video in front of your seat. He warns you to be careful, and the transmition stops. The escape door opens, and you follow Phineas and Ferb's car in front of you. The car zooms into the air and a great view of the park is seen. The car soars down next to the The Coolest Coaster Ever but the car crashes and flips over and gets stuck on the track. The car slowly turns around, and the rollercoaster car slowly goes up the lift, and darts down, and heads right to you it. After knocking you into the air, your car lands inside the Haunted House. The giant baby head chases you into a trap room, where a vampire and several skeletons. The car breaks out of the wall and you are in the graveyard. The car dashes out, chased by many ghosts. Some ghosts include Phinistien, Ferbgor, and Constance. The flying car is chases by The Ghost of the Black Knight and his Hounds of Heck, right out of the graveyard's gate. When you leave the graveyard, you crash into the Phineas and Ferb Racin' Stadium. The car decends down and races with the cars, and when you reach the finish line, Phineas and Ferb use a grappling hook to bring you into the air. After nearly colliding with a blimp, fireworks, and a plane zooming by for the race, you are high above the clouds of Danville, and pass the "Go Candace" blimp from the Phineas and Ferb episode "I Was A Middle Age Robot". When Phineas does a sharp turn, the car swings into the Phineas and Ferb: Splashdown ride, and you fall of the final drop and get soaked. You pass some riders who just rode it, but the river you are in leads to a water fall. The car tries running away, but the car falls and gets more soaked. When you land, you zoom into the water fall, but see the backside of water and zoom of to the side and into the wide open air. The drop launched the car into the air, and your car is along side Candace's for a moment. After chasing Candace's car for a moment, you go alongside Perry's hovercraft and follow Perry into Doofenmirtz's hideout. In their, Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses the shrinkinator to shrink your car, and you escape through the vent. You dash past the feet of walking by people, and fall into Candace's body. You pass Phineas and Ferb's abandon submarine, and Phineas and Ferb's flying car fly in and warn you that they are in Candace, and you have to escape Candace before you grow. The car runs away from blood cells and it starts to grow. You speed up and jump out, and fully grow just as you do, you grapple Candace's car and pull it down into the P&F Lab, and crash down into a pile of dust. Phineas and Ferb give you another transmistion, and thank you for saving Candace, and you leave the lab. Port Phineas and Ferb Version Phineas and Ferb are both inside your car as the escape doors open to reveal Disneytown in all it's splendor. You shoot your way to Phantomland. There you find the Ghosts of Phineastien, Ferbgor, and Constance Flynn, who Ferb ask where Candace is. Constance tells her male descendants that Candace is heading streight to Idioma Tierra and warn Phineas that she has an angry mob and she's not afraid to call them. The duo drives to Idioma Tierra. There they slid down the Eiffle Tower and find Emporer Kuzco, who tell them that a "Fire-haired Diva" named Candace is on her way to Londonland. That's where we goe next. We stop at Big Ben There Peter Pan warn that a flyng car is on it's way to Sorcerer Acres. The dou flew to the place and find Cadance Flynn and Merlin helps the boys by telleporting the Flying Cars of The Future Today back to Port Phineas and Ferb. The Riders leave the lab. Mechanics The ride in Inventoville was fully created by the famous company Flynn and Co. In the que line, the Phineas and Ferb hauling the transportinator is an HD projector, and the slime pool is a mix of green lasers over water and 25 tons of green food coloring in the pool. The entire simulator itself has a similar mechanics systym to the Simson's Ride at Universal. The car is made of a special type of clay, that is very hard and sturdy, but can shape-shift easily to represent damage. Disneytown, on the other hand, doesn't have use this technology, but a simmiliarity to Star Tours. Background Information *Much of this ride is very similar to The Simpsons Ride at Universal, because it goes through the park that it is based in, and goes through many rides. They are both based on famous animated shows. Category:Fanon Category:Phineas and Ferb World Category:Simulators Category:Attractions Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Phineas and Ferb Attractions